lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nne/Main article
Nne is a male hyena. He is a member of Janja's clan. Nne served loyally under his clan leader, Janja, until he was promoted to be second-in-command alongside his clan mate, Tano. After being promoted, the two hyenas made plans to trick the Lion Guard and score an easy meal of oryxes. After abandoning Janja, Nne and Tano attempted to hunt the antelope on their own. However, their plan was thwarted by Kion, who used the Roar of the Elders to keep them from hurting the oryxes. Appearance Nne is slightly smaller than his clan mates. He has a severe hump on his back, as well as a large nose and ears. His fur is pale gray in color, though his back, eye shades, and muzzle are colored with darker fur. Nne's most distinctive feature is the mask of fur that extends from between his eyes to the base of his nose. Personality Though unassuming at first, Nne proves to be cunning and ruthless. He is willing to betray his clan leader and shows little respect for those he deems unintelligent. Despite facing Kion multiple times, he continually ignores the power of the Roar of the Elders and often faces drastic consequences for it. Information ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Early in the film, Nne can be seen in the Outlands with the rest of his clan. When a butterfly lands on Janja's head, Nne laughs along with his clan mates. Later, he participates in singing "Tonight We Strike" and follows Janja into the Pride Lands to attack a herd of gazelles. However, he is thwarted by Fuli and is eventually driven off fully by Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Nne joins Janja in cornering and attacking Jasiri, a friendly hyena. However, the pack is thwarted by Kion's Roar of the Elders, and Jasiri laughs as Nne and his clan mates flee in terror. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Nne and his clan mates wait in ambush at Broken Rock for Kiara, whom they attempt to take captive and use to control Simba. Before they can take her hostage, the Lion Guard arrives, and Janja calls a retreat. "The Kupatana Celebration" After Dogo the jackal pup gets into the hyenas' dens, Nne and his clan corner him in the Outlands. Just in time, Kion chases them off, and Janja happily lets the Lion Guard take responsibility for Dogo. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga wanders into the hyenas' dens, Nne and his clan attack. However, Fuli arrives to fend them off, and she and Bunga attempt an escape through the lava. Nne and his clan pursue them, but are stopped by the rest of the Lion Guard, who arrive to aid their trapped friends. "Janja's New Crew" As the Lion Guard patrols the Pride Lands, Nne and his clan attempt to sneak behind them and hunt a herd of wildebeests. However, Janja slips down a muddy slope, and Kion banishes the clan with the Roar of the Elders. Once in the Outlands, Janja blames Cheezi and Chungu for their failure and promotes Nne and Tano as his new seconds-in-command. He orders the two to run off Cheezi and Chungu, and they comply, growling at Cheezi and Chungu until they flee to the Pride Lands. Shortly afterward, Nne and Tano come up with a plan to fool the Lion Guard. They explain it to Janja, suggesting that they bait the Lion Guard with a herd of antelope while they change direction and hunt down a herd of oryxes. Impressed with the ingeniousness of the plan, Janja agrees. Together, the three hyenas start the first stampede of antelope, and Nne and Tano force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. After the Lion Guard takes off in pursuit of the stampeding herd, the hyenas turn their attention to the oryxes. However, during the chase, Nne and Tano betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a cliff. The Lion Guard hears Janja's angry cries for Nne and Tano, and they learn the hyenas' plan from him. Just in time, they arrive to stop Nne and Tano, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to rid them from the Pride Lands once and for all. "Never Roar Again" When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard drives them back into the Outlands. However, once the Lion Guard departs, Janja leads his clan back into the kingdom, and the Lion Guard rushes back to stop them. Before the team can reach the hyenas, the clan runs into Kion's mother, Nala, who orders Janja to return to his territory. Instead of heeding Nala's warning, Janja surrounds her with his cronies and orders an attack. Just then, Kion arrives and, seeing his mother in danger, uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage. The blast is so powerful that it knocks the hyenas back into the Outlands. Voice Actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Beau Black * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Beau Black Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Spotted Hyenas Category:Outlanders